


Should Have Fed The Kelpie

by LadyScribe_12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Spooky, creepy poetry, maybe gore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyScribe_12/pseuds/LadyScribe_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about a monster of yesteryear, faded glory, a subtle warning of what's to come...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Fed The Kelpie

Forgotten shores and haunted memories.  
As the true belief wanes so does his corporeal weight.

He once was made of seaweed and of sincere belief.   
This languishing being is now composed   
Of half-forgotten memories and dusty, sandy shoals.   
No longer is there hungry danger lurking,  
Down beneath the waves and kelp. 

He can no longer hunt you, your children are safe.  
Dainty toes no longer moving,  
A skeletal frame that can bear no weight,  
With empty eyes that mourn and hunger.

His frustration ground his teeth to dust.   
What remains of his self will rot in the wet,   
The same wet that once was part of his game.  
To drag the unwary beneath the surface of his watery domain.  
Creating the graves that ensured his story was told.   
That ensured his bloody feast continued.

The gloom of the surrounding fog his will be his only company.  
Forgot, forgotten, gone with the times. This kelpie runs nowhere.  
The past is the only thing that fears him now.  
The blood has dried, the bones are all buried.  
Things once feared are being left behind.

Civilization continues gnawing at his bones.  
How long until his legs give out?  
How long until the only monsters found,  
Are the ones we find amongst ourselves?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in my last poetry class after visiting a museum where I saw a wonderful horse sculpture made of driftwood. It was beautiful and somehow sad. If I ever find the where I wrote the artist's name down I'll add that here later. I'd like for other's to be able to see it too.   
> .


End file.
